lrpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Xandar Turncoat
Xandar Turncoat, before meeting and joining the Knights of the Azure Hare, was a being of solitude. An outcast from her own people, Xandar found purpose in the worship of The Raven Queen, embracing the views of death as a natural part of life and that those who show arrogance and pride deserve to be toppled. However, after saving the lives of several members of the Knights of the Azure Hare and being saved in return, Xandar is torn between her duty to the Raven Queen and her duty to, dare she call them, her friends. Background Daughter of Jabari and Kamaria, Xandar was born the second of identical twins. While her sister, Sanaa was blessed with beauty, diplomacy and leadership, Xandar was cursed with madness in the form of hallucinations. Treated as an outcast, she eventually left the tribe with a group of traders when she was 12. Upon reaching the city of Nia the young Shifter began living in the maze of tunnels underneath the city. Spending all of her adolescent life within the city of Nia she dislikes natural terrains, a strange thing for a ranger and Shifter. It was during one of her many explorations that she came across a cult dedicated to the worship of The Raven Queen. The cult's high priest invited her to stay and listen to their teachings, and she did stay, for the next ten years. During that time Xandar received training from an ex-ranger and ex-adventurer known simply as Raven. After a decade of service Xandar was asked to deliver a sacred text to a sister cult in the city of Dol Amrir. It was on this mission that she literally ran into several adventurers and, after initial reluctance, journeyed with them to Dol Amrir. She had originally planning to deliver the text and leave, but when the half-elf Ranger Ibram Ravernor betrayed the group and poisoned the ruler of Dol Amrir, Prince Imrahil, before fleeing and leaving them to face the fire, Xandar swore revenge against his betrayal and pride. From visions experienced when worshipping the Raven Queen, Xandar knows how she will eventually be killed, but not the date nor by whom. Adventuring Talents & Fighting Style Xandar is quite skilled in dungeoneering from all the time spent exploring the ancient world beneath Nia. The Shifter, although lacking any skills in diplomacy or bluffing, is very perceptive and can often tell when someone is attempting to lie to her. She is quite acrobatic and athletic, and although growing up in the city that offers plenty of hiding places has done wonders for her stealth, it has meant she doesn't have the endurance of other seasoned adventurers. When exploring she will constantly stop and examine her surroundings, although when chasing prey her animal side can become more predominant, resulting in her running into traps or ambushes. Xandar's main weapon is a Greatbow called the Bow of the Raven, given to her the Nia Raven Queen cult. With its radiant damage, it's perfect for her love of fighting the undead. She can also handle a sword when needed, wielding the Sunblade Longsword, which like her bow deals radiant damage. Xandar carries several different types of arrow in her quiver, so she always has at least one for every occasion. Adventures Involved In * The Beginning And Betrayal * The Gauntlet of Marduk * Return to the Temple of Tiamat Category:Player Characters Category:Rangers Category:Shifters